Yugioh meets Chicago!
by Scimitar Elf
Summary: See what happens when the YGO cast performs one of the coolest movies ever! cast is mainly oc's


Yugioh cast does Chicago!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Chicago, but I do have the soundtrack!  
  
Note: I will be using the names of my characters instead of the movie names  
for this fic.  
  
Sakira(Cousin's OC): Velma Kelly. (Catherine Zeta-Jones.) Kaona(Cousin's OC): Roxie Hart. (Renee Zellweger.) Yami Bakura: Billy Flynn. (Richard Gere.) Artemis Entrari(OC): Amos. (Forgot the actor's name.) Robin Hunter(COC): Mama. (Queen Latifah.)  
  
Sakira: Slender, attractive woman with big blonde-ish brown hair. Kaona: Slender, with brown hair, sharp eyes. Artemis Entrari: Slender, brown hair with several streaks of blonde, looks nothing like the fat guy in the movie who plays Amos. Robin: She's nothing like Queen Latifah. When you're picturing the scenes with Robin pretend it's QL, and not her.  
  
And Now, Miramax Pictures presents, *Slow jazz music plays*  
  
Chicago  
  
Announcer guy: five six seven eight! *Music becomes faster as it becomes the overture.*  
  
A car stopped at the outside of the show house. A slender woman got out, her body covered with a thick fur coat. She thrust a rather large amount of money to her cab driver.  
  
"Keep the change." She said. She then walked into the backstage area where her manger yelled loudly.  
  
"Get movin' Sakira you're on in two minutes! You gonna be able to make it in time! Cause if not our next act will take yer place!!!"  
  
"Don't worry I can handle it said Sakira, running into her dressing room. She then shut the door behind her. Sakira removed her coat revealing a short dress, and bloodstained hands.  
  
She then washed her hands briefly and ran to her specified spot where the music had slowed down.  
  
Sakira climbed onto what looked like a giant flat swing. Slowly it raised until she was at stage level.with the rest of the company.  
  
The announcer looked surprised when only one person came up on the "swing." Where was Sakira's sister?  
  
Sakira gave a brief nod telling him to cue the music.  
  
Music: Da da da dun dun dun dun..da da da dun dun dun.  
  
S: //Softly// Come on babe why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down. And all that jazz. Start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's HOT!  
  
S: //louder// It's just a nightly hall where there's a nightly brawl and all.. that..jazz.  
  
Company: //softly// Hothca, whoopee.  
  
S: And all that jazz.  
  
S/C: //does several slow drawn out dance movements.//  
  
S: Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes.and all that jazz. I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blows...and all that jazz.  
  
Another woman watched from the crowd in admiration. This is what she wanted to be. A performer.  
  
S: Hold on hun we're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin down at United Drug in case you shake apart and want a brand new star to do..that.  
  
Suddenly the other woman zoned out of reality.and in an instant she was the one on stage.  
  
Kaona (other woman.): JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZ!  
  
Kaona then jumped as she was tapped on the shoulder by her boyfriend Malik.  
  
"Ready to go home?" asked Malik with a wry smile.  
  
"But I didn't even get to meet your friend. The one you said could hook me up with an act." Responded Kaona.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaona." Said Malik slapping her rear as they walked out. "It's all taken care of. By the way is your husband Amos home yet?"  
  
"He won't be home for about an hour or two." Said Kaona.  
  
"Then let's go have a little fun in your apartment." Suggested Malik.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Kaona with a slight smile as they entered the complex.  
  
S: find a flask we're playin fast and loose, and all that jazz! Right up here //Puts hand on thigh.// is where I store the juice, and all that jazz!  
  
S: Come on babe we're gonna brush the sky, I'll betcha Lucky Lyndie never flew so high (remember it's the 1920's) cause in the stratosphere how could he lend an ear to all....that..jazz!  
  
S: Ohhhhhhh you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake! And all that Jazz! Ohhhhhh she's gonna shimmy till her garters break! And all that Jazz! Shoooow her where to park her girdle! Ohhhhh her mother's blood'll curdle!  
  
Company: //soft// if she hear her baby's queer  
  
S: for all...that....jaaaaaazz.  
  
//music gets faster.//  
  
S: Come on babe why don't we paint the town, and all that Jazz! C: Ohhhh you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake!  
  
S: I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down, and all that Jazz! C: Ohh she's gonna shimmy till her garters break!  
  
Kaona and Malik rolled happily in bed together. Slowly they increased the "heat".  
  
S: Start the car I know whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot! C:  
  
Shooow her where to park her girdle!  
  
C: Ohh her mother's blood'll curdle! S: It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl! C: If she hear her baby's queer.. S: for all...that..jazz.  
  
Music get's soft and begins building up.  
  
Dun dun dun dun DUN DUN DUN DUN! DA DA DUN!  
  
S: NOOOOO I'm noone's wife but, OHHHHHH I love my life and aaaaaaaaaaallll...thaaaaaaaaaat...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ! That jazz.  
  
Song ends.  
  
Several policemen followed Sakira to her dressing room.  
  
"Ya know Malik." Said Kaona. I've been thinkin' about my act.I'm gonna be the star right.? I hope that's what you arranged when you talked to that guy.  
  
Malik got up and put on a shirt. "There ain't no guy Kaona."  
  
"Whadda ya mean there ain't no guy." Said Kaona dumbfounded. "Don't tell me that you lied to me Malik."  
  
"Of course I lied." Said Malik. "I would've done anything to get a piece of this." He slapped her rear.  
  
"But Malik.." said Kaona looking hurt and used. She placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" yelled Malik throwing her off. Kaona hit the back cabinet. She was now in tears.  
  
"You lied to me Malik." Said Kaona, choking on her tears. "You lied to me Malik! Why!"  
  
Kaona reached for the pistol on the cabinet. "How could you lie to me MALIK!?"  
  
"Look," said Malik turning to face her. "Sweethart I-  
  
"Don't sweetheart me you little son of a" Blam! Kaona fired the pistol three times. Malik was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled Kaona finishing her sentence. It was at this moment that she realized that her husband would be home in ten minutes.and the police would soon follow.  
  
"I need a plan." Said Kaona outloud. "Artemis will do exactly what I want. This'll turn out okay..  
  
And with that.she began to re-arrange the room.  
  
Author's note: Review please! Sorry if the music itself, (ex: dun dun dun.) was a little hard to understand. If you've seen that movie though you should know what it sounds like. Next chapter up, the song: Funny Honey! Keep in mind that only two of the songs in this will actually be happening. The rest will all be personifications. (I hope that was the right word.) bye! 


End file.
